fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Teruo X Byrn
Characters Teruo Yagami © Windwarrior234 Byrn © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C' Teruo: *training alone in the forest* Byrn: *peers at Teruo from behind a tree*... Teruo: *suddenly senses a malevolent presence* Who's there?! Byrn: ... *steps out from behind the tree, daggers at the ready* Teruo: *surprised by the man's apperance and readies his sword* W-Who are you? Byrn: I am Byrn; I am here to capture you. Teruo: *surprised* Capture me? What for?! Byrn: You're a branded; I am to capture all laguz and branded and put them into slavery, as stated in my contract with the king. Teruo: W-What kind of contract is that?! B-But if you want to fight....then I don't think I have a choice! Byrn: A binding contract. I don't want to fight, I just want to bring you in. If we can skip the fight and go straight to that, then great. If not... that's a shame. Teruo: If you think I'm just coming along quietly, you're nuts! *tightens his grip on his blade* Byrn: Tsk, fine. *grips his blade and goes in to begin the duel* Teruo: *clashes blades with him before he jumps back and uses his speed to quickly get behind him* Byrn: *spins around, bringing his blade in a quick slash* Teruo: *leaps back, clashing blades with him* W-What did I do wrong that made you want to arrest me? *charges at him again* Byrn: You were born a branded. *brings up his foot and kicks Teruo in the gut* Teruo: *stumbles back, but manages to catch himself* That was not my choice! *his blade glows with mana* Demon Fang! *released a shockwave from his sword, which flies towards Byrn* Byrn: *hits the ground, barely evading the attack* Not mine, either. *gets up ad brushes himself off* But the king says no freedom for laguz or branded, unless they make a binding contract with him. But even then, we're not free. Teruo: W-Who died and made him the king of everything?! I'm not even a native of this place! Byrn: It's not my concern. I am just to capture laguz and branded. That is all. Teruo: Whatever your reason is, you can forget it! Byrn: ...I will not. Teruo: ....Then I have nothing left to say to you. *unleashes another Demon Fang, then uses the chance to escape* Byrn: *dashes to the side* ...you cannot escape so easily. *follows Teruo's aura* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Teruo: *lets out a sigh of relief* Looks like I lost him....I better find the others before he comes back. Byrn: *appears to the side of him* To late. *punches Teruo in the face* Teruo: *stumbles back* AHH! *shakes it off and draws his sword again* You're more persistent than a roach! Byrn: Hmph. *readies his sword* It would be very hard to lose me - I can sense you even if I'm a mile away. Teruo: So you can sense other Branded and laguz.... Byrn: Yes. I am a branded myself, and it helps me to sense others, mostly laguz and beorc. That is why I was put into the kings' service, rather than forced to be a slave. Teruo: *realization dawns on his face before his expression sets into grim determination* There's no way I'm going to lose to a coward.... Byrn: ...how am I a coward, exactly? Teruo; You just accept things as they are without changing it. You think that you can't do anything; you're afraid of failure. You're afraid to be free. Byrn: ......I see no point in changing anything. Teruo: Then you're too far gone....*prepares to continue the fight* Byrn: ...whatever you say. *gets into a neutral stance* Teruo: Double Demon Fang! *quickly sends two shockwaves at him succession* Byrn: *startled, he jumps to the side, avoiding one, but he gets slammed by the other, and forced into a tree* Urgh... *gets to his feet and charges at him* Teruo: *enters a defensive stance and clashes blades with him before he pushes back against him and slashes at his midsection* Byrn: *growls when he gets slashed, but he pushes forward, slashing his sword at Teruo multiple times.* Teruo: *manages to block most of the strikes, but one grazes his arm, revealing his Brand* AH! Byrn: *delivers a punch to Teruo's face with his left hand before he quickly examines his gash* Teruo: *winces and pulls back, but manages to charge forward and attack him while he's distracted* Byrn: *steps to the side, the sword catches his right arm.* Grr... *brings up his sword, slashing at Teruo* Teruo: *takes a gash to his back* *howls in pain as he stumbles forward, nearly falling* Byrn: *round house kicks Teruo in the side* Teruo: *is knocked to the ground, at the base of the tree* Ughh....*coughs up blood* Byrn: *hesitates* ... *takes out a vulnerary and hands it to Teruo* Drink this. Teruo: *looks at him strangely, but takes it and drinks* *is still breathing heavily, but he is no longer bleeding so profusely* ....Why? Byrn: ...I don't want you to die... even if I can't capture you... I won't let you die. Teruo: *blinks in surprise* That's....*forces himself to stand up* Byrn: *stands up as well* Be careful... you might still be hurt. Teruo: *uses the tree to balance himself* Uh....thank you. Byrn: ...er... you're welcome? I guess that's the term, isn't it? Teruo: *nods and smiles a bit despite himself* Yeah, that's right....even if this is an odd situation... Byrn: *rubs the back of his head* Yeah... I guess... Teruo: You're really not all that different than I am....*smiles sheepishly* Byrn: *frowns* ...how so? Teruo: Well...besides the obvious, you don't seem to be too good at socializing either! Byrn: ...I do not talk to people much. Teruo: You said before you had a contract with the king...how did that happen? Byrn: ...once my mother died, my stepfather sold me to the kings service. He said that if I did as I was told, I could visit my little sister every so often. Teruo: *his fists clench tightly* So they used your sister as a way to control you.....bastards. Byrn: ...she is dead, though... I do not know if they are lying or not, but they said she died of yellow fever a few years ago. Teruo: *blinks in surprise* Oh....I'm so sorry.... Byrn: .............it's....not your fault... Teruo: I-I know...it's merely polite to extend condolences when learning of someone else's loss....but you're lucky; at least you knew how a family felt. I never had that..... Byrn: ...sometimes it feels like it's better never to have a family than to have one and lose it, or be betrayed. Teruo: That's only in extreme circumstances....I still envy you. If only a little. Byrn: ...I do not understand... but if you say so. Teruo: There's a lot that you'll learn if you take the time to look into the pasts of others. You'll find that there's really not that much different at all....*takes his leave before Byrn changes his mind* Byrn: ........hm... did he really care, or was he just buying time... I can't tell. End of Support B ''' '''Support Level A Teruo: *fighting a pair of slave traders* You will release them! Byrn: *watching from a distance away, he finally decides to approach the skirmish* Teruo: Dragon Spiral! *lashes out at one of the men with a combination of twisting kicks and sword slashes* Byrn: *takes out his sword and engages in battle with one of the slave traders* Teruo: *surprised by his presence* Byrn....*nods in thanks, then continues fighting his opponent* Byrn: *punches another guy in the face, knocking him unconscious* What are we fighting these guys for, exactly? Teruo: *points to a few of the slaves* Those happen to be some friends of mine; I'm not letting these guys throw them into slavery just to make a few quick bucks! *knocks the other guy out* Byrn: ...in fighting these men, I'm braking my contract. *looks at the guy he knocked out* Oh well... to late for that. *slashes another mans mid-section and then kicks him away* Teruo: Is that really a bad thing? *blocks another attack, then slashes out at his opponent* That wasn't really a good contact to begin with. Byrn: I just follow orders. *pushes another guy back* I choose not to think for myself... Teruo: Well, now you can. *defeats another man* After all, if that contract is broken, you really don't have to worry about your "superiors" anymore, right? Byrn: ...I do not wish to think for myself... my own thoughts are... not good. *impales another man, and then kicks the body aside.* Teruo: Now, who told you that? *knocks another man aside* They're still your thoughts; even if you don't like them. Byrn: I told myself that they are not good. *takes a slash from another myrmidon, but gets back into the fight* They include killing... and I do not like to kill. Teruo: That's perfectly natural. I don't like to kill either *slays a man* but I know that sometimes, you have to. Byrn: ...maybe. *engages in battle with a lancer, but is stabbed in the side* Gah! ...*finishes the lancer before collapsing onto one knee, gripping his side* Teruo: Byrn! *cuts down another man to get to him* Hold on a moment; *pulls out a vulnerary and applies the salve to his wound* This might burn for a moment, but you'll be okay. Byrn: *winces, but gets up for a moment to finish the lancer, before the person had a chance to attack.* Are we... almost finished with this? Teruo: Judging by the fact that the men are leaving, I'm guessing yes....*breaks the cage holding the branded and laguz* Get out of here, you guys! *they run for the hills* Byrn: *sits down to rest, panting* Teruo: Are you alright? Byrn: Yes. I am just... tired. Teruo: Well....why don't you come with me? You can rest for a bit, then decide what you want to do. Byrn: ...why do you care? I have been trying to capture you, take away your freedom, and force you into slavery... and you repay me with kindness. Why? Teruo: ....That's how I fight. I will fight blades with blades, ignorance with knowledge and hatred with love. In doing so, I slay the wicked, educate the blinded and cure the misguided. Byrn: ......I lived for family... I did not argue with my superiors for my family... my family is gone. I have nothing to do anything for... I just do what I do, for the sake of doing it. Nothing else. Teruo: Byrn....there is still much left to fight for and to live for. Friendship, freedom, love....you merely need to find which you will fight for. Byrn: ...how do I figure that out? Teruo: *smiles* The first step would be to gain a sense-of-self. Byrn: ...like a sense of who I am? What I like and don't like? Teruo: *nods* Yes, exactly. To find your purpose, your must first find yourself. Byrn: ...that's what my mother always said. Teruo: I'm sure your mother was a wise woman, then. That's another reason to want to move on, you know. To honor your family's memory. Byrn: To... honor it... that does sound like a good idea. I think. Teruo: *smiles* Yes, it's very noble. Byrn: *frowns, rubbing his head* It's going to take a lot of thinking... Teruo: You have all the time you need. Byrn: ...but I don't... I have to report back to my superiors in a weeks time. Teruo: But I thought your contract was broke? Byrn: ...it is... but they don't know about it. *thinks* But really... I can't think of any reason why I should go back... or hunt for laguz and branded... Teruo: Then it's something that you shouldn't be doing. If you don't have a reason, then that's something you should stop doing. Byrn: ...but what else is there for me to do? I can't go home... I don't have a home. Teruo: You can come with me. Maybe you can find a home with us? Byrn: ...your friends would not mind? Teruo: Of course not! They're very accepting people. Byrn: ...sure. I would like that. Teruo: *smiles* Then just follow me. *begins to lead the way back* Byrn: *slowly gets up and follows him* End of Support A ''' '''Teruo, Fist of Knowledge, and Byrn, The Lost Man It took time, but Teruo and his friends helped Byrn learn about himself, and work on his socializing skills. Teruo no longer had to worry about being captured and forced into slavery; and Byrn was beginning to think for himself. He never reported to his superiors, and often had to run from soldiers, but overall, he never regretted abandoning that life. Teruo and his friends were always there to support Byrn, and Byrn helped them out in anway he could in return.